


The Bratty Birthday Boy

by theassetsass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Where do we start?, im not even sorry, its the most indulgent thing i've ever wrote, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theassetsass/pseuds/theassetsass
Summary: Clint's trying his hardest to make sure Bucky has a good Birthday. It's not his fault Bucky started being bratty at the gym.OrBucky's being a tease and Clint makes sure he knows who's boss.





	The Bratty Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is really all Sebastian Stan's fault. I mean posting that thirst trap on Instagram has Consequences. Repercussions. This had to happen.
> 
> Apart of the Winterhawk Bingo 2019
> 
> Square filled: Bondage

There was one thing that Clint loved more than watching Bucky working out at the gym, it was the post workout selfies he’d get. Bucky would be sweaty, bullets of it trailing from his hairline down his throat where it would settle in the dip of his collarbones. The expression on his face was always similar to the one Bucky would give him after he got the life fucked out of him. It was Bucky’s birthday and Clint had spent the day carefully constructing the perfect night complete with Bucky’s favorite pie from the quaint bakery in Brooklyn. He was on his way back to the apartment they shared when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a notification from Instagram that Bucky had posted a new photo. 

Curious, Clint unlocked his phone, finger darting to the app. Bucky’s new post was the first to pop up on his feed, three hundred likes already on the picture. Clint felt his eyebrows jumping into his hairline when the picture finally loaded. The picture was in the fancy gym at the tower, Clint could just make out the skyline in the windows on the side. A few weights were out in front of his bare feet, and Clint could tell he was subtly flexing in the picture. The best part wasn’t the slightly tight gym shorts that left enough to the imagination unless you knew what was under there like Clint did. It wasn’t even that Bucky was confident enough to post a shirtless picture despite the leftover scar tissue that surrounded his Wakandan arm. No, the best part was Bucky’s bare torso, black gym shorts riding low enough to expose part of his V-line and a small strip of skin that was much paler than the nice golden hue of the rest of him. There was a small sprinkling of dark hair trailing toward his shorts that Clint knew would have sweat beads clinging to it. Under it was a long message about learning to love oneself that made Clint proud of how far Bucky’s came in the few short years they’d been together. 

He closed the app as the train announced his stop, switching over to their text thread as he joined the flow of people emerging from the train. He typed as he walked grateful for his keen eye to avoid tripping over his own feet as he made his way to the escalator. That’s a pretty picture baby, gonna make you feel so good tonight. He quickly sent the message and pocketed his phone, ignoring the two further vibrations from his phone and the slight boner he was sporting from thinking about his sweaty sweaty boyfriend. The box from the bakery went straight onto their kitchen island when he got home and he fished his phone out once more while toeing his shoes off in the hall. He had two texts from Bucky which wasn’t surprising, the contents of which made him let out a choked groan. Bucky was in the locker room this time, shorts slung low enough on his hips to reveal his hard cock, the head of which was shiny with precome from where it poked out of Bucky’s fist. His expression was smug, his bottom lip secured between his teeth and the message under it read, thank you sir. you already are ;). 

Clint replied with a quick you’re in for it when you get home. I want you naked by the time you’re in the door. Don’t get caught I like this apartment. He stripped his shirt off effectively ruffling the mohawk he was sporting and leaving him in just his jeans. He’d forgone underwear that morning, something he was glad for now. Once in their bedroom, Clint stripped the bed of their duvet and tugged the box they kept under their bed. He poured over the toys they’d accumulated over the years before selecting the softest rope they had, a paddle, and a cane. He laid them out on the bed before grabbing the new bottle of lube he’d picked up that morning. Once everything was to his liking, Clint snagged the rope and headed into the living room to catch up on Dog Cops and wait. 

Bucky came into the apartment almost an hour later, naked as the day he was born and impossibly hard. By the way he was beginning to squirm, Clint could tell he didn’t finish what he started at the gym. Clint ignored Bucky for a few minutes, knowing he’d remain there until Clint told him otherwise. When the end credits sounded, Clint paused the show he’d long since paid attention to, and shifted the bulge in his pants before turning to take Bucky in fully. He was still standing on their welcome mat, feet spread shoulder width apart with his hands folded behind his back. His head was angled down, eyes glued to the floor. Clint was delighted to see Bucky still rock hard and leaking onto the hardwood. 

“Look at you, standing so nice and still for me. You look so pretty like that baby. Maybe I should just let you stay there the rest of the night,” he mused, lips stretching into a smirk as he said it. Had Bucky been further gone, Clint was sure he would have reacted to it, but he remained still and quiet. “Why don’t you come over here? Let me get a good look at you.”

Bucky moved swiftly, crossing into the hall and across the room faster than should have been possible. Clint remained reclined on the couch as Bucky came to stop between his spread legs, cock bobbing obscenely in Clint’s face. “I had a nice night planned for the both of us, dinner, your favorite pie, and then I was going to eat your pretty little ass until you cried. That sounds nice doesn’t it baby?” Clint’s hands had skimmed their way up the back of Bucky’s thighs until they were squeezing at Bucky’s ass. His calloused index finger just barely skimmed his hole, but it was enough to shock a quiet moan out of Bucky. 

“Yes, sir,” his voice was breathy, eyes already blown dark with lust. Clint chuckled quietly leaning forward to lick a stripe up Bucky’s hip right next to where the brunette wanted it the most. A quiet whine echoed through the room as Clint ducked his head to suck a dark mark on the fleshy part of Bucky’s inner thigh. 

“But you had to go be a tease and touch yourself without permission. That’s not being a good boy now is it baby? Turn around,” he instructed quietly as he grasped at Bucky’s wrists pulling metal and flesh into one of his own hands, his thumb rubbing a soothing circle into Bucky’s flesh wrist. His free hand shook out the loose knot in the black rope. He quietly ordered Bucky to keep his hands right there before beginning to loop the rope down Bucky’s forearms in even X’s until he reached his wrists. He circled the rope around Bucky’s wrists before tying it off in a knot. It was tight enough to pull a little at Bucky’s shoulders but loose enough to where Bucky would be able to break it if he truly wanted. Clint leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Bucky’s hand before spinning him around again. “Kneel.”

Bucky dropped to his knees almost painfully quick, his eyes glued on Clint’s hands as he undid his fly and let his own cock spring free. It smacked gently into his stomach and Clint watched as Bucky swallowed involuntarily, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “Why don’t you make it up to me baby and keep my cock warm while I watch another episode? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes sir,” Bucky’s voice sounded wrecked already and his mouth dropped open obediently when Clint tapped his chin with the head of cock. Bucky’s mouth was hot and velvety smooth, and he took Clint’s cock beautifully until his nose was nearly resting against Clint. Clint threaded a hand through Bucky’s newly cut hair, massaging at the scalp gently. If he had to recall the episode’s contents later, Clint was absolutely sure that he wouldn’t be able to remember a second of it. The show was only a half hour long, but it felt like an eternity to Clint. He tugged lightly on Bucky’s hair to pull him off his cock when the credits finished rolling and drug a gentle thumb across his cheekbone. Bucky was panting slightly, lips slick with saliva and precome, the mixture starting to drip from the corner of his mouth. 

“What’s your color sweetheart? Are you doing okay?” Clint made a point to lean down enough to make eye contact with the man and waited until Bucky gave a slow nod and murmured “green” to pull him into a slow kiss. Clint smiled when Bucky nosed at Clint’s own as they broke apart and planted a gentle kiss there before pulling away to continue. Clint stood first before helping Bucky to his feet. 

“I want you kneeling on the bed right next to what I laid out for you. Think long and hard about which you want me to use on you. Understood?” Clint was muttering into Bucky’s ear, nipping gently at the lobe when he finished. He chuckled quietly at the shiver that shook down Bucky’s spine. Bucky gave a nod before he set off for their bedroom. Clint took his time, smoothing his hair back out of his face, ridding himself of his jeans and giving his own cock a few leisurely tugs as he sauntered into their bedroom. 

Bucky was perched on the bed, knees spread and back arched enough to present his ass to Clint while still remaining upright. Clint approached him kneeling behind Bucky and reaching around the broad man to give Bucky’s neglected cock a few slow tugs. “Did you think about which one you wanted me to use on you?”

“Yes sir, want the cane,” Bucky’s voice was rough and broke off in a moan when Clint thumbed at the sensitive spot right under the head of his cock before pulling his hand away. “Please.”

“Lay down for me then. You’re getting thirty six today okay? One for every year you’ve been alive. I’m going to warm you up with my hand then switch to the cane alright? What’s your color?” Clint’s hands were massaging at Bucky’s hips gently, fingers digging into the muscles there.

“Green sir.” Bucky shifted onto his stomach, face pressed into Clint’s pillow and inhaling his scent with every breath. “The greenest.”

“Good. Ass up cupcake, I want you counting each one of I’ll start over,” Clint instructed, his own knee nudging Bucky’s legs further apart as he pushed his ass high into the air. Clint let the anticipation build for a few moments before delivering his first four smacks in quick succession. His hands massaged the skin gently letting the blood rush to the surface as Bucky grunted out the numbers. His next set was slower with enough force to make his own hand sting a bit, but Bucky dutifully kept counting. His ass was reddening beautifully by the time Clint finished the set with his hand, his voice teetering on the verge of tears. 

“Halfway there hon, gonna think twice about teasing me next time aren’t you? Not gonna touch yourself without permission again are you?” Clint was massaging his ass with one hand, his other tugging ruthlessly at Bucky’s cock. The brunette was keening low in his throat, face scrunched from the effort it took to not blow his load right there. 

“No sir! Please, I wanna come,” Bucky was moaning helplessly as Clint increased his pace for a moment before dropping Bucky’s cock all together, delighting at the shocked cry he received. 

“Not with my hand you’re not. Come from the cane or not at all. Be a good boy for me,” Clint picked up the thin cane and tapped gently at Bucky’s ass delighting at the soft ah’s that came from high in Bucky’s throat. The first few swats were gentle in comparison with what they usually did, but Bucky was keyed up enough that they left him shouting out the numbers in broken cries. His voice was getting more and more desperate as they progressed, the swats getting harder with each one. Clint had just delivered number thirty two when Bucky came with a choked off sob, cock spurting come against his chest and the bed. His chest was heaving as he rode out his orgasm, tears dripping from his eyes as he whimpered out the number. Clint let him catch his breath before tapping out the last four one right after the other. Bucky’s knees gave out after he called “thirty six,” his chest slumping further into the mess he’d made on the sheet. 

“If only you could see your ass right now baby, you look so gorgeous like this. All fucked out and I’ve barely even touched you.” Clint rubbed soothing circles into Bucky’s back as he allowed the man to catch his breath and calm down a little. When Bucky’s breathing was beginning to level out again, Clint helped him roll onto his back. His hands were still bound behind him and the angle he was laying at pushed his come covered chest up towards Clint. Bucky was still hard, his cock an angry red and he let out a broken moan when Clint’s own brushed up against it. 

“Think you could come again? You were such a good boy for me I’ll even help you out,” Bucky’s eyes widened as he nodded eagerly. His cheeks were flushed a dark pink and shining from the drying tear tracks. He looked absolutely gorgeous like this, all pliant and gone and willing to do whatever Clint wanted from him. 

Broken moans were spilling from Bucky’s lips as Clint gathered both of their cocks in his rough hand, using Bucky’s come to lessen the friction as he jerked them both off. His other arm was bracing his weight above Bucky. They exchanged slow kisses, more or less just panting into each other’s mouths as Clint set a punishing pace. They were both too keyed up to draw it out much longer, and before he knew it Bucky was tensing up again. “Please sir, I need. I’m gonna,” his plea was broken off by another choked sob. 

“Come on baby. Come for me, that’s it. You’re such a good boy. Such a good boy for me, fuck-” Clint’s praise broke off as his own orgasm crashed over him, the both of them spilling over Clint’s fist and against Bucky’s stomach. He pumped his hand until Bucky began to squirm, whining from the sensitivity of it all. “You did so good Buck, so proud of you. I love you so much.”

Bucky’s chest was heaving and his eyes were half lidded and glazed over as he stared up at Clint’s fond face. It took a minute but he managed to roll Bucky on his side enough to free his arms, tossing the rope onto the other side of the bed, hands rubbing at Bucky’s sore shoulders soothingly. He tugged the two onto the other side of the bed relaxing against the clean and cool sheets. He let Bucky stretch out across him, arms wrapped securely around Clint’s torso and his legs tangled with Clint’s own. He wrapped his arm securely around Bucky’s waist letting him nuzzle into his neck. His free hand threaded into the short hairs at the nape of Bucky’s neck, scratching gently at his scalp. 

Clint was almost asleep himself when he felt Bucky beginning to squirm around to blink owlishly up at Clint. He smiled craning his neck down to press a couple soft kisses to Bucky’s lips. “Happy Birthday Buck. Got some of your favorite pie. We could warm it up and eat it in bed if you want. Do you feel like a bath?”

“Can we watch that episode of Dog Cops again? It was kinda hard to focus on with your cock in my mouth,” Bucky smirked lazily up at Clint as the blonde chuckled quietly. 

“Yeah baby, anything for you.”


End file.
